kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:FinalRest
SDCC 06:28, July 15, 2012 (UTC)|thanks=Thanks for helping me with the archive, it looks somewhat sufficient now :P ANYWAYS, I came back from ComicCon, and played thru the 3D demo, and as it was different from the downloadable demo(says Inpu), i thought we should put it in the news section. If not, you should still mention how it was at ComicCon, and I have pictures if you need them. Seeing that you're an admin, it would be great if you could help me! :D }} Elfen Lied 09:09, July 15, 2012 (UTC)|einzbern=I have heard of it...and it's goryness...I'm staying away from it for the time being.....}} 00:46, July 16, 2012 (UTC)|ayumi=Yeah......and about the staff mod thingy...I should have done that AGES ago.....it just slipped my mind and I did it.....hehe}} 08:32, July 16, 2012 (UTC)|lenalee=Also ummm....I think my Staff Image needs a change up...any chance you can help??}} 23:34, July 19, 2012 (UTC)|lenalee=Well Zero no Tsukaima did go into the fanservice route during season 2 as well but it was less than from Season 3....it's not panty shots..it's CHEST shots.....about my staff avatar..well it represents my fall from sanity...even my userpage layout says it all...blue background to RED. About your staff descritpion...well...I would like to...maybe..hmmm let me think on that one........and yes about D.Gray Man...it gave off a bit of a Soul Eater vibe...just a bit though...but think of the layout in a worldwide scale compared to Soul eater which only went to Death City...so that's saying something..also Allen and Lenalee lives in a crapsack world for sure......ahh poor Lenalee..}} Thank You-Thank You!!! } (UTC)|light=That's a wonderful idea!! Thank you so much. Everything here at the wiki is stressin me out, ugh!! This wiki is falling apart, ever since CLC and RoxasXIIILK left, and now DE is gone. >.> just what we need! Just when I needed his help. Anyways, How does http://kingdomhearts.wikia.com/wiki/User:Chainoffire/Sandbox#Userbox_Project this look? Get back to me when you can :) EDIT:Alright, I made the changes you suggested, Should I make a forum or should I make a userpage? I'll also make the subsections for the remakes/new userboxes once the page is set up. Anything else I should add/subtract??}} } (UTC)|L_Lawliet=Alright! I put it in a forum, feel free to put down any requests! Thanks for your help! ^.^}} } (UTC)|normal=Here is the one requested by LA. Put it in the mainspace? I was scolded by UnknownChaser for that, (see here) So should I still put it in the mainspace? and how can I get other user's attention?}} Fanfic Competition 07:23, July 19, 2012 (UTC)|normal=Hey FR. If you could ever so nice to take a look at this I would be very grateful :)}} 03:59, July 20, 2012 (UTC)|normal=Well... *I've thought about it and I think it could manage *What is the difference? *A limit is a good idea. Maybe 500 words? Too much? *I'll get on to that right away *June 2012: Potato I was going to set a beginnig time and end time e.g Beginning: When Sora first sets off in the gummi ship, End: When he fights Sabor. Except the themes wouldn't be things where it is obvious what happpened. *I do have an account on the fanon wiki, although last I checked it was kinda dead. Thanks! }} 06:04, July 21, 2012 (UTC)|normal=I think i'll keep at as a userspace competition. It makes me feel important :P Anyway, the theme idea sounds good, but instead of that what if I gave them three titles? Also, I was originally going to judge them myself but maybe I should get them to fight to the death other users to vote.}} 08:27, July 22, 2012 (UTC)|happy=Great ideas! Fixed up procedure section if you want to take a look. EDIT:What? No. You just seemed to be chief competition inspector. Anyway, i'm thinking i'll launch it on 1st August.}} Magazine idea of yours? 07:04, July 20, 2012 (UTC)|einzbern=Hey FR...any chance we can start the Magazine idea?...if so let me in in the editorial side!!!!...hopefully this might get more users into here..since it would be a big project...}} 21:57, July 21, 2012 (UTC)|misaka=Well I was thinking we could get like 4 of the staff members (2 which is us) to write the columns, maybe UC could write an article on what's going on in the khnet, also it has to be monthly or would you like it fortnightly monthly?...anyways just tossing ideas but I want this to go into fruition..cos it sounds awesome all the same!}} 01:36, July 22, 2012 (UTC)|ayumi=Well privately would be good (among the admins..well remaining), the sections of who write which sections good good (Which I'm all for...hey I rant alot right so, review/anime review column for the heck of it???), and the special editor...well I'm 50/50 on that one. The rest of ideas sounds good...also it could be something else we admins can do/users can read something cool...... PS:Also can I do a random anime column pretty please (obviously I will do other sections as well :D) PSS:Forum it maybe (among staff members only maybe?) and maybe people who were active for the past month}} IRC quickly?...some issues needs to be at hand...so URGENT IRC Meet please :D 09:01, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Well I was thinking XIII pages but it's too much...hmmm 7 at best I suppose...what with all the content...(and fanservy stuff were gonna do..) 23:44, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Ok...and yeah I can help with the journal entries I suppose.....so that means I can deal with the fandom?..correct? 00:43, July 25, 2012 (UTC) 01:22, July 25, 2012 (UTC)|einzbern=Well ok..articles...ok here it is... *Staff interviews on past/present KH games *Favourites...(On EVERYTHING so voting poll page) *Roleplay Sora, Riku and Kairi (or other characters)..short funny skits? *What's Happening at .net page *Puzzles page? (No not my riddles as in like crosswords etc.) *Winners circle on competitions here get showcased? *Organization XIII interview/skit? *Contents Page *News (Fandom) *And title page. Which makes 10...what do you think?}} 01:50, July 26, 2012 (UTC)|misaka=Wow.....ok...both our ideas (all of them can go into it) as they all sound great!}} 23:10, July 26, 2012 (UTC)|kurisu=Well to put simply...after the Title page and Contents page (blah blah blah)... of course News from the Keyhole, then .net, afterwards....Skits then after that it should be the puzzles...then Polls....hows that structure?}} 07:48, July 27, 2012 (UTC)|einzbern=Ok I'm gonna keep it short...all the ideas....ADD THEM IN, I'll help with whatever I can, as for the .net...who should relay this info to .net?..you?, me?, both?...whatever you pick I'll do it. Finally..no prob...we need momentum (ANY momentum) in this wiki and if the magazine idea will relay both the .net and wiki together as well as attracting more people..I'm in!}} 09:50, July 27, 2012 (UTC)|ayumi=All looks good to me about the Contents...}} 08:43, July 28, 2012 (UTC)|misaka=Hmmm..cover pictures...How about Sora and Riku in KH3D clothes in their battle poses along with the KH3D HEART on the center, and the rest of the background completely black..adds to the suspicion aye?, also a name..name name... "The Keyhole Press", "The Keyhole Times", "The Ansem Reports", "The Eraqus Files/Report", "The Sora Journal", ahh.. ermmm... "The Organization XIII's Briefing Magazine of taking over Kingdom Hearts" (Don't pick this one)...hmm your pick...}} 07:58, July 29, 2012 (UTC)|einzbern=Hmmm for the name...let forum vote handle it...as for the headlines hmmm.. "multiple headlines for the different articles that are in the issue"..I suppose...this is for the title page right?}} 07:25, July 30, 2012 (UTC)|kurisu=SKIT SKIT SKIT!!!!!!!!!!...It's what I'm best at!!..hey I even talk to myself right LA and FR???...so yeah SKITS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!}} 07:01, July 31, 2012 (UTC)|misaka=No I think you got all of them.....}} 07:39, August 1, 2012 (UTC)|ayumi=I think that every time WE the main editors should do this... *Pick one editor who has contributed enough *Give them a set no. of questions..hmm like 5? *Once they reply then well we publish... Diversity I suppose...don't want the same Q coming up ever time..tis would get dull a bit..liven it up ya'know? EDIT: Hmmmmm...Option b...ohhh and this girl here?...tis Ayumi Takahara from The World God Only Knows...you should watch it :D..it's a harem..in which the main character is SEEKING A HAREM...though it's only due to a slight contract it happens..pretty funny..but.... D.Gray Man...right.....well add this to your list and on speaking of which hows D.Gray Man??...YOU BETTER ROOT FOR LENALEE..hmp hmph..}} 08:27, August 2, 2012 (UTC)|misaka=Better off with just us 2, as if others does go into the discussion..hmmm I hear arguments...so just two of us can pick the theme, as for the actual theme...hmmmm....your idea about the different them every bi-monthly is good...and obviously we will be discussing it correct?... Now onto D.Gray Man...well since your bad at names..i'll jog your memory...the brother of Lenalee is Komui (a little bit crazy when talking about Lenalee right almost...LA:I-I-I-I-I-Inces-) anyways the guy with the hamma is Lavi, ohh trust me Lenalee's backstory is sad....VERY sad.....also kickass...and her voice acting is just..hmph hmph hmph..went fanboy right there...:P EDIT: A 50/50 split or maybe you could..cos well I tend to summarize ALOT...but eh...maybe the 50/50 for each issue would be ok. (50/50 as in one issue you do it, the next issue I do it)}} Congrats on making Admin! NEWSECTIONFORNOREASON!! } (UTC)|demyx= Wow that present really out does mine.. anyways.. How does this look? I'll put it on an official template once it's been given your approval. What users (besides you and LA) should I give the forum link to? I really don't know who's still here anymore, by the way the forum is http://kingdomhearts.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Userbox_Requests RIGHT HERE!! just in case you lose it :P EDIT:How does this look?}} } (UTC)|light=Is this a better color scheme? EDIT:How about now? its a cold blue... and where do you get the bases for talk bubble sprites? EDIT2:Is the userbox project actually helping the wiki? or am I wasting my time making all those anime-like ones? I read UC's userpage/talkpage and it looks like If your not merging, your useless and once he's done merging, he'll just leave this place like those }} } (UTC)|xemnas=Then I shall do userboxes because thats what I want to do! Does the userbox look okay? Should I put it on a mainspace template page? What do you use for the bases of talk bubble sprites? EDIT:Okay, its offcial now! and could you give me a link to that template? I wanna make some TB sprites but i need a base. (I lost the link to my old one when I switched computers)}} Artwork